my_own_marvelfandomcom-20200214-history
Quintavius Quire
Real Name: Quintavius Quirinius Quire *'Current Alias:' Kid Omega *'Aliases:' Quentin Quire, White King *'Affiliation:' X-Men (Jean Grey School member); formerly Hellfire Club, Phoenix Corporation, Jean Grey School studetn body, Hellfire Academy, Omega Gang, *'Base of Operations:' Jean Grey School for Higher Learning, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York; formerly New York; Utopia, San Francisco Bay, California *'Identity:' Public Identity *'Citizenship:' American *'Marital Status:' Single *'Gender:' Male *'Height:' 5'8" *'Weight:' 129 lbs *'Eyes:' Brown *'Hair:' Brown (dyed pink) *'Origin:' Mutant *'Universe:' Earth-616 Powers and Abilities Kid Omega is an Omega Level Telepath and has been described as an "Omega strength mutant", an Omega Mutant, and an Omega Level Mutant. For a time, due to his secondary mutation, Kid Omega evolved into a non-corporeal life form existing as a disembodied, possibly consciousness, as his brain cells turned into faster than light energy that was in connection with every sentient being on the planet. Since he was freed from his container by Kade Kilgore, he stood in his physical form, finding his non-corporeal one boring and does not seem able to use the full-range of his abilities. He has not manifested these specific qualities since. Telepathy: Kid Omega is capable of using deep and subtle influence. He is also capable of displaying various psionic feats with the minds of others, including read and communicating with thoughts over vast distances. *''Mental Manipulation:'' He has the ability to subtly use deep influence upon multiple people, allowing him to manipulate their perceptions, better judgment, wills, and common sense. *''Telepathic Tracking:'' He has enhanced psionic senses that enable him to detect and track other sentient beings by their unique psionic emanations, especially if they pose a threat to his well-being in his immediate vicinity. *''Telepathic Cloak:'' He can mask his presence from being detected by others. His ability can, at times, go undetected or be counteracted by other, more powerful, telepaths depending on their level of skill in using their own psi abilities. He can extend these defenses to others around him as well. *''Mind Control:'' Kid Omega is capable of controlling the minds of others, assuming they are within his physical presence. *''Telepathic Illusions:'' He has the ability to create illusions to make himself seem to be invisible, look like someone else, or make others experience events that are not truly happening. *''Mental Paralysis:'' Kid Omega has the ability to induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. *''Mental Amnesia:'' He can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. *''Psionic Blasts:'' Kid Omega can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause pain or unconsciousness. *''Absorb Information:'' He has the ability to quickly process, learn, and store information through mental transference. *''Psychic Construct:'' Through sheer effort and concentration, Kid Omega may create a large "world" within his mind, complete with Al Driven scenarios and thousands of non-playing characters, each with their own back story being ran simultaneously. By pulling people into the world, they will enter a comatose-like state and, should they possess one, will be taken over by a secondary personality, as was the case for Wolverine. The Al will feed off of the memories of anyone in the game-like world, making some things even unfamiliar to Kid Omega himself. After keeping the world formed for several days, he lost control due to his already disturbed psyche and no longer retained complete control over the world. *''Astral Projection:'' He can project his astral form from his body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the physical plane, he can only travel in astral form over short distances. In the astral plane, he can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of his environment. *''Psionic Shotgun:'' Kid Omega recently learned to channel his mental energy as an astral energy shotgun construct which manifests the focused totality of his telepathic powers. He seemed to effortlessly manifest this ability once he heard Psylocke did the same with her psi-blade. Much as Psylocke's psi-blade, Kid Omega's psi-shotgun does not cause an external effects, but deals direct mental damage leading to intense pain, unconsciousness, or possibly death. *''Psionic Rocket Launcher:'' Kid Omega displayed a brief demonstration of using his psionic powers to construct a rocket launcher. Telekinesis: Kid Omega can manipulate objects and others at will, project psychokinetic bolts, generate potent force fields around himself and others, and levitate himself to fly at supersonic speeds. The uppermost limit of his telekinetic strength is unknown, but it appears that he is capable of ultra-fine tuned usage of it, as he was able to re-integrate his own body and most of that of a decaying Sophie. Psychic Intelligence: He possesses advanced cognitive and mental abilities allowing him to organize and construct his thoughts at accelerated rates, process data at high speeds, construct and formulate his thoughts with vast quantity and quality, project ideas and impressions into the minds of others, intuitively disable existing psychic phenomena and barriers that even Rachel Summers could not, and naturally shield his mind from psychic assaults. He thinks ten million brilliant thoughts per second. Psionic-Energy Mimicry (possibly): When Kid Omega was in the process of dying due to a combination of using the mutant-enhancing drug kick and a powerful psychic blasts from the Stepford Cuckoos, his mutation evolved rapidly and saved his life, transforming him into a non-corporeal life form existing as a disembodied consciousness made out of a form of psionic energy. He had some trouble, at first, holding this form when he got too tired or worn out, but, so far, he is able to hold this form without trouble. Phoenix Force Tap: He is destined to be an avatar of the Phoenix Force due to his Omega-level mutant status. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Telepathy Category:Telepathic Tracking Category:Telepathic Cloak Category:Mind Control Category:Telepathic Illusions Category:Paralyzation Category:Memory Manipulation Category:Psionic Blasts Category:Absorb Information Category:Astral Projection Category:Psionic Weaponry Category:Telekinesis Category:Energy Blasts Category:Force Fields Category:Flight Category:Phoenix Force